


Long Day

by alienbahby (sunwashigh)



Series: Prompt Me [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, hm i think that's all the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/alienbahby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a long day and Poe knows how to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> because you guys asked on my tumblr lol

Today stressed you out. The traffic in the canteen was more than usual. Your fingers rubbed raw by the repetitive activity of washing the dishes. The only thought that kept you going was his smile and the warm hug you’d receive.

You practically run to the hangar once your shift ends. To your disappointment, he’s not there. You turn to go to the quarters when you see Jessika. You’ve only spoken to her a few times in passing with Poe. She’s talking to her mechanic when you approach. She shines you a friendly smile. “Looking for Poe?” She asks before you can answer. 

“He just left. Called it a night.” You thank her and start your way to the living quarters. Usually he waits a few moments before leaving in case you showed. You didn’t get out late today either. You curse to yourself. You should have pressed Jessika more, figure out why he left. You try to walk fast, but stop after a few moments, feeling sweat bead your brow. 

You see him as you open the door. He’s heading towards his room, BB-8 staying behind. The droid kept C3PO company while R2D2 went back to its master. You doubt you have any energy left in your legs to run to him, feeling a burn in your calves. You take your chances and call his name. He stops and turns. 

The pilot’s confused expression changes to a happy smile as he sees you. You trot over to him. His waiting arms take you in as he engulfs you in a deep hug. He pulls away slightly, “Did you go for a run?" 

You shake your head, trying to regulate your breathing so you’re breathing isn’t too noticeable. 

"Wanna go up to my room?” He asks. You nod, still unable to form words. His arm wraps around your shoulder. He whistles a small tune and then glances at you. 

“You seem stressed.” You shrug, “It was a hard day." 

"Wanna talk about it?” Your hand goes to his rests against your shoulder. “When we get to your room.” 

You walk in first, resting on his bed. He closes the door and chuckles. “Already tired?” You nod sheepishly. He smirks, resting beside you. “What happened?" 

You exhale deeply, "Where do I start?” He rests his head on his hand, looking down on you. “There were so many people. Which means dishes forever.” You stretch out your hands. “We didn’t get a break, just constantly cleaning. I can still smell the cleaner…” Your eyes go to his. 

“Do you want me to make you feel better?” Your eyebrow raises, “How?" 

He laughs softly, coming down to kiss your full lips. His hand slides down your stomach. You break the kiss, your heart racing. 

"Okay." 

He returns to your lips, parting them with his eager tongue. You close your eyes; your arms wrap around his neck as your stomach does flips feeling his hand resume its path between your thighs. 

He massages the sensitive area above your pants. Your hips respond, rocking with him. You moan quietly against him. Your hands move up, getting tangled in his hair. You feel the growing heat between your thighs as he varies his rhythm. Your legs begin to squeeze around his wrist. He breaks the kiss, shaking his head. "Keep them open." 

You whine, but do as he says. 

Poe returns to your lips briefly before going to your earlobe. He stops the caress and slips beneath your waist band. You shut your eyes. His fingers graze over the now wet area of your panties. You turn your head to him, your lips catching his. He pulls away, tugging on your bottom lip with his teeth. 

"You’re already wet, (A/N).” His voice husky. Your eyebrow furrows as you wait for him to give you what you want. 

His hand travels, pushing the ruined fabric to the side. Your bedroom eyes beckon him to continue as you hold quiet moans down. His eyes lock on yours, as his finger begins to fondle your delicate lips. You bite your lip, your hand resting on his shoulder. He removes the hand and you begin whine again, when he tugs at your pants. You remove them wordlessly, tossing them on the ground behind him. When you lie back, he brings his finger to your lips. 

You’re a bit shocked, but play coy as he slips the finger between your lips. You close your eyes, sucking on the digit, vaguely tasting yourself. His eyes never waver. Satisfied enough, he removes the finger and returns it to your waiting dewy entrance. Slowly, tediously, he slips the pointer inside. You gasp, resting your head against his cheek. The teasing thrusts caused your legs to force your knees up. He chuckles breathlessly, his thumb finding your sweet button, gently brushing it. Your breathing hitches, your hips bucking slightly. 

Your walls contract around the digit as you feel it curl up. You mewl his name. Your hand goes to his face, clenching into a fist and resting on his chin. 

“I want you.” You whimper, as his pace quickens. 

Your hips rock to his rhythm, meeting his hand with every prod. He kisses you quickly, removing his hand for the moment. 

He sits up, moving between your thighs. Dameron removes the thin fabric from your hips and leans down, kissing your jaw, making a trail down to your stomach. You move up, resting on your elbows watching him. He kisses the tinder areas on your thighs. The nips hurt a little as you realize he’s leaving small marks on each thigh. He flashes at look at you before he kisses your pelvic area. You sigh, trying to keep your breathing regular. 

The first few licks are agile, not in the same place. You moan in response. He backs off, getting comfortable before one long, passionate lick bottom to top. His tongue is sharp when he reaches your clit, barely touching it but just enough for your legs to twitch. 

The pilot’s hands rest on your hips as he gets in a flow. His tongue kneads you open, exploring your succulent core. You writhe, resting your back on the creaky bed. He closes his eyes, focusing. Your hands go to his head, grabbing his lovely curls. He groans in response, the noise vibrating against you. He continues, ignoring your hands as they tangle and lock.

You begin to chant his name, your toes curling as waves of goosebumps travel your skin. Your craving for him grows too much. He pulls away for a moment, inserting a finger inside while his mouth focuses on your nub. His name morphs into praise as you can only form the word yes. He takes his mouth away, watching as he sticks another finger in. You curse, arching your back at the new addition. 

“You’re taking my fingers so good, love.” You bring your finger to your lips and suck on your knuckle, aching for him.

He returns his mouth, long tormenting strokes awaiting you. You cry out, aware of how close you were. He hastens his fondles, and starts suckling your clit. You throw your head back against the pillow, his name permanent on your lips. Your walls pulsate around his fingers. Your already sore muscles tense in your legs. The tension in your belly is taut as you feel the pleasurable spasm take over your senses. 

Before you can come to, his lips crash against your own. Your sweet taste still on his lips, his fingers still grinding inside. When the orgasm subsides, you hold his face in your hands. 

“That was so good…” Your legs still tremble with small aftershocks. He smiles, removing his hand, resting it on your belly. 

“Are you still stressed?” You giggle, your previous woes washed away. 

“You’re magic, Poe Dameron." 

He chuckles, "No. I just know how to make you feel better.” You sit up, kissing him softly. 

“That’s why you’re the best.”


End file.
